Going Back
by Mad-Hatter-103
Summary: One year ago, Olivia Sterson discovered Narnia in a library crawl space & became Queen Olivia the Strong. Now, 1 year later, she's whisked back to Narnia to help a prince in need. Ed/OC
1. Promises

"C'mon, sleepy-head, wake up! Last day of school!" cried a voice. I groaned and tried to push whoever was jumping on my bed away.

"LAST"

_Jump_

"DAY"

_Jump_

"OF"

_Jump_

"SCHOOL!"

_Jump_

"Okay, I get it, last day of school, get out of bed, yeah, yeah," I cried finally. I yawned and sat up to see my little sister Ashlee's angelic face beaming up at me. "Morning, Ash," I smiled, rumpling Ashlee's hair. She's the kind of kid that when she smiles at you, you just can't help but smile back.

"Alright, kiddo, out. I gotta get dressed. Tell Momma that I'll be right down, will ya?" I said, tickling her tummy. I stood and pulled the hair tie out of my dirty blonde hair.

"'Kay!" she cried, planting a typical, sticky, three-year-old kiss on my cheek. I stood and watched her skip happily out of the room. I stood and pulled two tank tops (one white, one blue,) a pair of jeans and two different colored ankle socks, to match my miss-matched eyes, one green, the other brown. I pulled off my favorite light and dark blue sleep-shirt from Old Navy and my sweats and began dressing. I pulled on my red Converse All-Star high tops and applied my favorite Burt's Bees lip balm and sighed happily to myself. _Mmmm….. Strawberry. _I inspected myself I the mirror and felt tears prick my eyes as the sparkle of my locket caught my eye.

_*Flashback*_

_"C'mon, Pete, is that the best you've got?" I shouted over the clanking of our swords. We were sparring on my sixteenth birthday. I laughed as I knocked his sword out of his hand. _

_"I _let_ you win, Liv!" he called as I helped him up, rolling my eyes, "but now, we've got a visitor." I turned and smiled as Edmund walked up._

_"Ed!" I cried happily. I stuck my sword in its sheath and proceeded to remove my armor. He smiled bashfully as I hugged him. When I pulled out of the hug, I saw that Ed was blushing. I felt my own cheeks grow warm. _

_"Happy sixteenth," he said quite suddenly, "I've a present for you…" I smiled._

_"What is it?" I asked. Ed took my shoulders and turned me so my back was facing him and attached something around my neck. I looked down and saw a beautiful, intricately carved locket. In its center was a beautifully carved rose (picture on my profile) I smiled as I turned and faced him, "Why, Ed, it's lovely!" I cried, throwing my arms around him. Without thinking, I kissed Ed's cheek and felt my cheeks grow hot as I heard Peter laughing behind us. I noticed that Ed had turned just as red as I._

_"Sod off, Peter," he mumbled._

_"C'mon, Ed," I said suddenly, taking Ed's hand and leading him away._

_"Where, Liv?" he asked._

_"I'd like to show my beautiful new locket to Susan and Lu."_

_*End flashback*_

I swallowed the lump in my throat. Refusing to let myself cry, I roughly brushed the tears out of my eyes and, gently tucking beneath my tank tops, I made my way downstairs.

* * * * * * * *

"Morning, sweetie," said my mom, kissing my forehead as I dropped my gray Hollister book bag on the floor.

"Mom," I smiled. We ate breakfast in almost complete silence, the only noise was the constant clinking of cutlery on plates. It had been this way ever since my father had died fighting in Iraq. Two years since that, one year since Narnia, when I'd crawled into a library crawl-space to escape the kids calling me a 'warhead'. I missed Narnia and the Pevensies, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy.

* * * * * * * *

"I'm going," I called, opening the door. Ashlee ran up and bowled into me.

"Come home!" she cried hugging my legs tightly. I detached her and knelt to her level.

"Always," I promised, holding out my pinky. She linked it with her own tiny pinky and kissed my cheek.

"Bye, Ash!" I called back into the house. How was I supposed to know?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Hey! So, yeah, bit of a cliffie *evil laughter* ahem.... so anyway, what'd ya think??**

***pushes plate of home-made chocolate chip cookies towards reviewers* Erm, yeah... reviews help motivate me to write more and update quicker...so do me a favor & go click the little blue button! :0)  
**


	2. I'm Back!

THAT EVENING:

I wandered home from my job at Hannaford's, our family groceries in a bag. Then I heard the footsteps. I quickened my pace. The footsteps quickened. As I broke into a run, a large hand closed around my forearm and a man slurred, "Where you goin' so fast, pretty?"

"Home. Let me go please." I replied, attempting to free my arm from his grasp. This only made him tighten his grip.

"C'mon now, thas not really necessary, now is it?" he said menacingly. _Aslan help me, _I thought as I smelled alcohol on his breath.

"Let me go!" I cried. The man moved as if to take off my pants and I instinctively reached for my sword. Remembering I was back in 2009 Vermont and not the Golden ages of Narnia, I cursed. I pushed the man away, earning myself a slap across the cheek. As he moved to take off my jeans again (shudder) I felt the wind begin to pick up. I felt the locket begin to slip from my throat. With a desperate cry of, "NO!" I lunged forward and caught my locket in mid-air. I braced myself for the impact that would come when I landed on the concrete, but it never came.

Instead I landed on… grass. Lush, soft, green grass. _What the hell? _I thought. I stood, re-attaching my necklace and took in my surroundings. It was bright and sunny. I was in a forest. I turned in a circle and chuckled to myself, thinking about what my older sister, Emliet, would say if she could see the expression on my face. I pictured her in my head as she said, "You look like you just got slapped by a big bag of W.T.F." I walked forward, ran into a tree, apologized and smacked myself on the forehead. _So blonde, _I thought. I pushed through more branches and found myself in a wide clearing. A door creaked open and I spun around. A little man came running out of a house built into a tree. He drew his sword and I looked around desperately, snatching a thick, dead branch off the ground. He came at me with a yell, attacking me. I parried his blow and we fought for about half an hour, until I finally knocked him to the ground. I heard applause and looked around, brushing my hair out of my sweaty face. Standing by the open door was a badger and a young man who looked a few years older than me. He had a handsome face framed by wavy, dark hair. He came forward, holding his hand out.

"I am Prince Caspian," he said in a thick Spanish Accent, "May I ask who you are, maiden who handles a sword so well, and how you came to be in Narnia?" Instead of answering, I yelled out happily.

"You mean it?!" I cried, smiling broadly, "I'm really back?!" Caspian looked startled.

"Yes, you are in Narnia, and, may I ask again, who are you?" The poor boy looked so confused. Clearing my throat, I drew myself up to my full height, four feet, nine inches, stuck my chin out, held my head up high and said:

"I am Queen Olivia, the Strong


End file.
